


The Way You Look at Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I don’t notice but I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look at Me

“I see the way you look at me,” Danny said, taking the seat next to Ethan. He had finally tracked him down to the library where Ethan was reading a comic book that Danny remembered gushing about weeks ago. “You think I don’t notice but I do.”

 

Ethan looked up at him and hastily shoved the comic book back into his bag. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His cheeks had gone a bit red and he looked down at the table, fidgeting slightly. Danny reached out, placing his hand over Ethan’s, the werewolves eyes falling on it. After a moment, Ethan pulled his hand away, and Danny sat back with a frown.

 

It had been a shock to see Ethan in the hallways during senior year. He thought their breakup would be the last time he would ever see Ethan in Beacon Hills. And Danny had believed himself to have finally moved on from Ethan until the moment he spotted him as he walked towards his Astronomy class.

 

“We haven’t really talked since you’ve been back,” Danny said.

 

“I’m your ex-boyfriend, the one you broke up with,” Ethan replied, tugging at the strings on his hoodie, still not looking up. “I didn’t see any reason to strike up a conversation.”

 

“So is there any other reason you’re reading Bombshells besides the fact that I’ve been talking about it?”

 

“Maybe I like it.”

 

Danny sighed. “Okay, I haven’t exactly tried either, but Ethan, I-” He paused for a moment, just looking at Ethan. They were both different people now, and maybe Danny was reading into it wrong. Maybe what he was seeing from Ethan was the things he wanted to see. “The last time I saw you, you told me this wasn’t the right place for you. I didn’t-I didn’t think you would ever come back to Beacon Hills.”

 

Ethan was silent for several minutes before finally looking back up. “I came back…” He trailed off biting his lip and looking away again.

 

“Ethan?”

 

“I needed time to be alone, time to think,” Ethan said. “Aiden and I were always together and he was the only family I had. I needed to leave, but I never stayed anywhere for long. Nothing felt right, nothing felt like home.” He sighed. “I started to think about before…before that night and I just-I just never had a home, but you-you came the closest I ever felt to being home. I felt safe with you.”

 

“You came back for me?” Danny asked, feeling his heart start to beat faster. He knew Ethan heard it, could see Ethan’s eyes jump to his chest for a quick second.

 

Ethan nodded, looking down again. “It was stupid, I know it was. You moved on. There’s no way you could want me again, I’m-”

 

Danny silenced him with a kiss. “I thought I moved on, but I didn’t. I couldn’t.” He whispered when they finally parted. He rested his forehead against Ethan’s and smiled, gently caressing Ethan’s cheek with his thumb. “I missed you, Ethan. I love you.”


End file.
